


It’s Your Birthday; Crime is Legal for 24 Hours (& Nothing Is Off the Table)

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Partys, ETNuary, Gen, Surprise Party, frosty frosty grass baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 6: Nikita Dragun)January 31st- Nikita's birthday. She swears all year round that she doesn't want a party or anything of the sort, but everyone can tell she's lying. And when the day finally rolls around she can't help but notice she has not received even one birthday message- is something being planned? Or has she just been forgotten?
Relationships: The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun & Everyone, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun & The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger
Series: ETNuary 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	It’s Your Birthday; Crime is Legal for 24 Hours (& Nothing Is Off the Table)

Nikita swears she doesn’t want _anything_ special for her birthday. Maybe that’s not exactly true, but she doesn’t like asking for things- she worries it makes her look weak. Tough girls can stand on their own, right? So she says she doesn’t want any party, or trip out, anything like that.

_-_

_“So what are we doing for your birthday this year, 'Kita?” Colleen beams, resting her chin on her hands_

_Nikita sighs, looking at her phone but not really seeing, just blankly scrolling through her feed. "Nothing."_

_"But that's not fair! Everyone else gets birthday celebrations, you should too, unless you really don't want one." Colleen insists. "And not wanting to go to/have a party is definitely not your usual attitude, Nikita. Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes! I'm_ fine _, Colleen, I just don't want a party, okay? Leave it alone." Nikita shoots back, glaring._

_"Okay, okay… have it your way," Colleen sighs dramatically, before standing up and hurrying out of the room, leaving a Nikita (who's currently afraid she's hurt her friend) in her wake_

-

And then the day rolls around. January 31st- quite pleasant, for this time of year. As Nikita gets ready to leave the house, there's a fine layer of frost on the ground outside, the grass is glistening and the pavements are pale- as she looks outside, she makes a mental note that she'll have to be careful not to slip.

The oddest thing is that she's had absolutely no happy birthday texts or messages or anything like that. Even when she doesn't want a celebration, she would still.like an acknowledgement of her birthday, so she can't lie and say she's not a little disappointed that everyone seems to have forgotten. 

But no matter. She's tough. She's Nikita Dragun: she doesn't need other people to make her feel validated and happy, no sir! So she pushes away the unhappy prickling behind her eyes and continues on with her day.

She's out of the house for about an hour and a bit , running some errands and treating herself to a nice breakfast at a cafe. In all that time, not one birthday message- not that she's keeping track at all, why would she do anything of the sort?

Eventually, she finds herself back at the front door of her apartment, just like any normal day. She unlocks it and steps in, locking it behind her as she enters. 

Then she walks into her living room, flicking on the light switch-

_"SURPRISE!"_

Nikita jumps, panicked for a second before she realises it's her friends. Her friends, who didn't forget her birthday. Her friends, who have organised a surprise birthday even when she was trying to avoid bringing up parties with the group. Her friends, who love her.

Her friends, who she loves too. No matter if that makes her look weak. "You guys?! You did this for me?" she says disbelievingly as she looks around the room- decorated, with a snack table and a table with a stack of prettily wrapped items and packages.

"Of course, bitch! No best friend of mine is going to end up birthday party-less!" Manny laughs, picking confetti from his hair.

Colleen nods. "Only the best for the best Dragun and the best _dragon_!" She promises, drawing some whoops and cheers from the group of friends gathered there.

And as Nikita steps forward to join them, she knows she is so glad that none of them forgot about her.

**Author's Note:**

> oof fuck that wasn't as good as normal, I sort of rushed the ending- well most of the fic because it was like half one in the morning and I have school today ( :/ ).  
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> please leave a comment if you did and next up we have Teala with something I have prewritten and really love!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
